Return to Sanghelios
by AshleyBudrick
Summary: When the war ended, Thel and Rtas returned home. Only Sanghelios isn't what they remembered - rebel groups; still believers of the Covenant have it turned upside down. The Human-Covenant war may be over - but their own personal war is just beginning.
1. Prologue

**Return to Sanghelios**

**A Halo Fanfiction**

**Prologue:**

Thel 'Vadam glanced wearily around the control room of the _Shadow of Intent_, a strong tiredness enveloping his entire body. It was the first time he could actually allow himself to feel such a weakness – previously he had to push it out of his mind and not even begin to let it show.

At the same time, he also felt incredibly relieved. After what had seemed forever, the war with the Humans was over, for good. It seemed so long ago, when he had failed to protect the ring world – and subsequently had been stripped of his rank, defiled with the Mark of Shame, and thrown to the Prophet's feet in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter, and had been given the ancient armor, worn by hundreds of Sangheili before him. He'd been disgraced, humiliated and tossed into a suicide mission. In this same suicide mission, however, he'd learned of the Prophet's betrayal and true intentions of the Great Journey. He ran blind at first, unsure of where this would take him – but soon found himself willing to join the side his kind had been fighting for over thirty years – the Humans. He sided – and even fought alongside their kind and even with the "Demon", who indirectly had been the one who caused his downfall from the rank of Zealot. It hadn't been easy at first, standing beside the Human who destroyed the ring-world and murdered thousands of his brethren – but they both had succeeded in not tearing out each other's throats and instead, focusing on the bastard they both strived to kill – Truth. The memory of running his energy sword through Truth's body was something Thel would never forget. He'd take it with him to his dying day – whenever that would be. It was meant to be much earlier than now – they'd expected him to be dead a long time ago, but he guessed he wasn't supposed to die. And look what he'd accomplished. He wiped the filth from the universe – not the Humans like the Prophets had brainwashed them all into thinking – but ironically, the Prophets themselves – and he had destroyed the Ark.

A mission completed – a war ended. He could finally relax – or so he hoped. He was heading home – the orders he'd just issued minutes ago to Rtas 'Vadum. It had been a while since Thel had seen their home planet of Sanghelios – his memory of it was foggy, even. He wondered what had become of the 'Vadam state since he'd left it. What would his family think of him? A had-been Zealot turned Arbiter. Arbiters weren't meant to live very long, but he'd survived – and he planned to keep on surviving. He could still serve a purpose, he knew that much. Although the Mark of Shame burned into his skin beneath his armor was a plain statement – a scar that wouldn't let him forget what had happened. How the Prophets blamed him for allowing the destruction of Halo – surely news travelled fast. The citizens of Sanghelios must have heard about that long ago. He wondered what his fellow 'Vadam relatives must've thought when they heard about Thel 'Vadam's unfortunate defilation and downfall. Those who hated him, those who were jealous of his leadership of the 'Vadam State must've been enthralled. Those who loved him, cared for him, must've been heartbroken. With a snort, Thel wondered who now had taken his place as Leader of the State. Perhaps young arrogant Hsar, who had always watched him with scornful eyes since Thel could remember. Or maybe the wiser 'Lstho, who never loved him, but regarded him as a respectful relative – however he too, was jealous. There weren't many who desired power in the state of 'Vadam who hadn't been jealous, in one way or another of Thel.

But wait – Thel realized not only he would've suffered with the branding of the Mark. His entire family, his entire state would've suffered. Maybe they were all executed, named heretics as hastily as he had been – either killed officially by orders of the High Office, or by angry intruders from neighboring States, like the 'Zamam State, perhaps. Maybe the State of 'Vadam no longer existed; maybe it had been replaced by another.

"Thinking, my brother?" Thel was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Rtas 'Vadum's calm, yet deep voice ring through his ears. Rtas, now there was a true hero. He'd survived a freak encounter with the Flood, tragically losing two of his mandibles in the process and having to murder his close friend, who'd become infected.

Since then, Rtas only grew higher in rank and gained more respect. He'd been Zealot for a long time, of his own ship _The Redemption_, until in 2535; it had been destroyed by the Human cruiser _Hercules. _Barely having escaped that event, Rtas stayed aboard _The Domination_, commanded by M'to 'Malnoonee (killed in 2552 in the detonation of Halo) and participated in the destruction of the human colonies of Lacerta and Hydra. Shortly after the glassing of Hydra, he'd been promoted to the rank of Ship Master. Years later, Rtas found himself involved in this entire ordeal of Halo.

"Quite deeply, if I daresay," Thel admitted with a sigh, leaning his head on his hand, slouching deeper into the Commander's chair – Rtas' chair, to be exact. He looked up at Rtas, who was leaning not too far away against the control panels, his large arms folded across his broad chest – his eyes fixed on the busy Huragok, involved whole-heartedly in their work.

"Well, I shan't blame you," Rtas met his eyes, tilting his head to his side. Letting out a chuckle, he added a couple of seconds later in a lower voice, "I've been doing the same. Mostly about what has happened. When you think of all that's occurred in the past year, you feel almost stupefied – you'd know what I mean even better than I do, Arbiter. Just look at what you've done."

"And what I've been through," Thel added.

"Yes, that too," Rtas said, sympathy detectable in his voice – although neither Sangheili wanted to delve too deep into that subject. Rtas knew well enough of Thel's story, well by now, there weren't many Sangheili who didn't. As well, there weren't many who didn't know the story of the Demon either – the Spartan, who started off as an enemy and ended as an ally. The Spartan – the thought of him made Thel disgruntled. Out of the two of them, the Spartan had been the unlucky one. Thel had arrived onto Earth with only half of the frigate – the half containing the Spartan gone. Where he was, or if he was even alive, was something Thel didn't know for sure. At the memorial service in Africa, Thel knew that Lord Hood accepted him as good as dead. For all they knew, he probably was.

"It's hard to believe it's all finally over," Thel sighed.

"Hm," Rtas gave a quick nod of his head, "Even harder to believe is that we're finally going _home_." He chuckled again, repeating the word, "Home. Sounds odd on the tongue, doesn't it?"'

"Indeed," Thel agreed, and after a moment's pause, "Do you think it will be the same?"

"It _can't _be the same, 'Vadam," Rtas shook his head slowly, "Not after all this. Nothing will be the same. This will be a new chapter in our history. We're turning our backs on the dark, and looking towards the morning sunrise with open arms, eager to begin a new day."

"Well," Thel said after a while, going with Rtas' example, "We can only wonder what this new day will bring."

---

**A/N:** This is my second Halo story, and I decided on posting this when I came up with the idea for it out of the blue at 1-o-clock in the morning. For those familiar with my other Halo story, Love of a Spartan (you might've caught the references in this prologue), you'd realize already that this will be a very different story altogether. At the moment, it's nothing permanent. If you like the sounds of what's brewing be sure to let me know in a review, because I'll be happy to continue. I know I said back in June that I wouldn't be spending much time on fan fictions, but I had terrible writer's block all summer and got little to nothing done on my own novel – having switched the plot three times. It's very on the rocks at the moment, so I've decided to turn to work on something that isn't entirely my own and delve back into the Halo universe. Let me know what you think. - AB


	2. Arrival

**Chapter One: Arrival**

"Brother," it was a far off, distant voice at first – but then began to grow louder as it was repeated, "Brother! Wake up, brother."

Thel drifted through the transition from a deep sleep into consciousness – his senses coming to life as reality was pestilent to making itself known. Now, as Thel was contemplating the daunting task of opening his eyes, he could hear the familiar voice plain as day – almost right in his ear.

He forced his heavy lids open, the image before him blurred then focused, and he saw Rtas leaning in towards him. When the Ship Master saw his comrade was awake, he removed his hand from his shoulder and stepped back.

"My apologies to wake you," Rtas said, lower this time, "Although I do think you'd experience a loss if you didn't."

Thel sat up straighter, making a slight groaning noise as he shifted in the uncomfortable chair he'd fallen asleep in. Scratching an itch just beneath his helmet, Thel sighed, giving Rtas a sympathetic look.

"It's quite alright, in fact, you shouldn't have let me sleep a wink," Thel cleared his throat. He tapped the holographic panel on the side of the hovering chair, and it slowly descended back to its panel, the metal coming together with a low clunk. He counted a moment, then forced himself out of the chair and rose to full height – which was a couple of inches senior to Rtas, "Now, what's this about experiencing a loss?"

Rtas had a strange gleam in his green eyes that Thel didn't recall seeing before. It always seemed, that, ever since Thel had become acquainted with the Ship Master he was a relatively inward type, showing a boisterous attitude in battle – but even then he seemed, in his own way, mysterious. Although his general story about the encounter with the Flood and the loss of his two mandibles was well known, Thel didn't have to guess that Rtas had been through other ordeals, he could sense it in his attitude. Rtas was noble, but at the same time fearless, and wouldn't hold back from diving into almost suicide missions – completely unafraid of death. Only one who has brushed death, or perhaps had been sidling along beside it for a time, could truly be unafraid of it. Death, to Rtas, was now in the same category as anything else – once you've seen it once, the next time was less exciting and so forth, until it becomes a routine.

So now, the way Rtas looked – the air that could be sensed about him, was what sent Thel wondering. He was confused, as he continued to look at Rtas' face, waiting for an answer. With a simple gesture of his head, Rtas looked past him.

"Look, brother," he said in almost a whisper.

Thel turned around, and saw on the large, holographic panel – it was portraying what lay ahead of the ship. It was a large, red planet, swirling with clouds of crimson, orange and yellow hues. Now he could understand Rtas' excitement, and why he'd woke him – Sanghelios. They had finally arrived.

"It still looks the same," Thel mumbled, "But, will it be the same on the inside? What turmoil lies within to greet us?"

"We'll soon find out," Rtas said, folding his arms on his chest.

"I wonder what the citizens will think when they see my disgraced face walk off this ship," Thel continued, letting out a mused little chuckle, "They'll see the Arbiter – who went from something, to nothing, then to some estranged death-defying figure who kills Truth, and separates the Sangheili from the Covenant, sides with the Humans, fights alongside the Demon, and helps destroy the Ark."

"To some, you may be a hero," Rtas replied, not taking his eyes off the holographic image of Sanghelios, "But, to others, you will be a heretic. No matter what happens, there will be always some that are against it. There were those years ago who were initially against the war – whom were later executed upon the order of the Prophets. Now, I have no doubts that there will be those against our alliance with the Humans, and against you. In some eyes, Thel, you will be the same heretic that was branded at High Charity over a year ago."

"When I was Kaidon of 'Vadam, I was hated by some, envied by many," Thel raised one brow, "It will be no different now – although I do expect my haters to be greater in number. In a way, I'm dying to set foot on Sangheili soil again, and then, there's this other part of me – that fears to do so, fears to see what the 'Vadam state has become."

"It will not be without conflict, brother," Rtas put his hand on Thel's shoulder for a moment, "Conflict I'm sure that not just you will face. It will take a great deal of work to restore complete peace, rightly punish the doers of any injustices, and banish any rebel fools or assassins. There's always light at the end of the tunnel, Thel. But at the moment, that light is only a dot in the blackness."

Thel nodded at Rtas' wise words – he was absolutely right. Although he didn't know what exactly lay waiting for them beneath the churning red clouds, both he and Rtas knew that it wouldn't be all good.

---

The _Shadow of Intent _seemed to come down from the clouds like a feather, appearing out of the red slowly – its bulbous bow appearing first, then the sleek remainder following shortly thereafter. It was on a downwards angle, plummeting rather quickly to the land visible below. Rocky outcrop jutted from blue aquamarine seas – lengthy sandy beaches were plentiful, and beyond them, rich jungle-like vegetation, and then cities, the Sangheili states.

Rtas and Thel, among several other Sangheili who'd requested permission to come to the bridge, all stood and watched the holographic screen as the ship's outer cameras portrayed their home world to them on their decent.

The ship was approaching Yermo, one of the many continents of the planet. This continent held the Vadam state, among others, 'Zamam, 'Sraom, 'Kolsam, 'Vadum, 'Malnoon and 'Jyanam – all high ranking names in Sangheili society. Many great warriors who fought in the war came from these states, such as Zuka 'Zamamee, who met an untimely death on the first Halo ring. And then there was Ktao 'Kolsamee, who had been an _Ossoona_, bequeathed on a mission to spy on the Master Chief – and to eventually kill him. 'Kolsamee was murdered by the Demon, and it was rumoured that he was a heretic, having shown hesitance when murdering humans on the colony of Hydra.

Thel glanced to Rtas, who'd known 'Kolsamee, and had been one of the last ones to speak to him before his death. Rtas had been the one to deliver the suspicions of 'Kolsamee's heresy to High Charity – he told them that when he last spoke to 'Kolsamee, he had been muttering things beneath his breath about dying and that he was expressing an eagerness to do so. This behavior was common in Sangheili who, in some form of another had committed a heretic crime. Normally, those who did so killed themselves as soon as they realized such – or, turned themselves in. The first option was the most popular – for, most of the time their death couldn't be easily ruled as suicide, or – simply that option wouldn't be considered. If one was to be found a heretic however, their family would also receive the bad name. Sometimes close relatives, such as mates or immediate issue, would be executed – marked a heretic just as their wrongdoer relatives had been. 'Kolsamee, however, had found himself unable to commit suicide as he had a mission to complete. Those _Ossoona _were so devoted to their work, that several times it was reported that they had starved to death because they were so caught up in their mission and forgot about the natural urge to eat. Rtas' suspicions about 'Kolsamee were never proved and 'Kolsamee went down as a great hero who died with dignity.

Rtas met Thel's eyes, catching him staring thoughtfully.

"Busy mind, I can tell," he said simply, and looked back to the holographic screen.

Thel didn't say anything to that. He glanced around the control room, from the busy Huragok to the other Sangheili. He spotted Ntho 'Sraom, who had fought alongside him in the most recent of battles. 'Sraom was always a diligent warrior and brave as the day was long – a stereotypical Domo. He obeyed orders and, was supportive of the Sangheili alliance with Humanity.

Thel had a strange feeling he'd need friends like 'Sraom, like Rtas. Those who saw the good of the Human-Sangheili alliance, those who had broad enough minds that could be cleaned of the rubbish the Prophets had originally planted, those who despised the Prophets, despised the Covenant, despised the idea of the Great Journey.

" 'Sraom," Thel said, not taking his eyes away from the screen, which was showing Yermo quite plainly now. He could see the States – and if he looked close enough, Kolaar Mountain, the location of the 'Vadam keep – that is, if it still stood.

Ntho, who was standing straight and proud in his blue armor, immediately stood straighter upon being acknowledged.

"Arbiter," He gave Thel a little nod.

"What are your plans when we land?" Thel asked, feeling there was no harm in starting a general conversation, with a topic that could apply to everyone. In fact, he figured it would lighten the mood, "Are you to head to the State of 'Sraom?"

"Most likely, sir," Ntho said, "Unless, of course, you still require my assistance."

"I might call on you, one day soon, 'Sraom," Thel looked at him, "You're a admirable warrior. If 'Vadam state is as bad as I fear it to be, I'll need every supporter I can get. Not just of me mind you. I hardly care about myself. I need supporters of the Human-Sangheili alliance, for there will be those who hate even the idea of it."

"Of course, you have my complete devotion," 'Sraom nodded.

"Mine too, brother," Rtas said lowly, meeting Thel's eyes for just a moment. He folded his arms behind his back and stepped out from the semi-circle crowded around the screen – and began to pace, his footfalls heavy on the floor plates, "How many of you have mates? Children?"

Several Sangheili responded, including Ntho. Thel remained silent – sickened at the thought of how his wives, his children were. What treatment they had been subjected to on the news of his heresy. Were they executed?

Rtas paused behind him, and Thel glanced back over his shoulder at him briefly, still not saying a word. Rtas knew that Thel had mates, had both male and female issue, but as respectful as he was, took the hint and didn't question him – instead he continued on:

"Then I will understand if any of you do not wish to serve if the Arbiter calls upon your aide. You will not be thought less of – the war is over, it's understandable if your mates want you home. Re-bond with your children; you won't be blamed for that."

"What of you, Rtas?" Thel asked quietly, "Do you have..."

"No," Rtas cut him off, "I haven't found time for such things. Besides," he lowered his voice so that only Thel could hear him, "What would any female want with me, with my two mandibles?" he chuckled at his words, although Thel could sense it wasn't true laughter.

"You have my service," Ntho spoke up, "Despite me having a family. My devotion to you both will not change. I helped you before and I will help you now, whatever we may face. Just let me know and I will be there by your sides."

"Thank you, 'Sraom," Thel answered quietly. He truly was grateful – although he knew he'd need more than just 'Sraom and Rtas.

"We'll be docking in the state of 'Zamam in three minutes," Rtas announced, after listening to chirps from a timid Huragok, and he gestured to the Domos, "So, go tell the others and form up by the gravity lift."

"Yes, Ship Master," they said in perfect unison, and quickly left the control room.

Rtas, who was inspecting the Huragok, glanced up to see Thel leaning on the holographic table, his long fingers grasping at the hard surface – his body tense.

" 'Zamam," Thel uttered lowly, "In my days as Kaidon, I once had a Sangheili from 'Zamam who attempted to assassinate me. The State seemed to be always at rival with 'Vadam – I remember, when I was still young, they attempted an alliance – a marriage between the 'Vadam Kaidon and the daughter of the 'Zamam Kaidon. What a disaster that turned out to be – when the 'Zamam girl fell in love with one of the Kaidon's servants, the Kaidon of 'Zamam almost declared war against us – saying that our Kaidon wasn't enough to satisfy, or something of the like." Thel paused to chuckle, shaking his head slowly, "I'll be glad to have my energy sword when I walk off this ship, that's for sure."

"You'll be headed straight for 'Vadam?" Rtas questioned.

"Yes," Thel nodded once.

"I'll come with you."

"No, brother," Thel declared firmly, "You go to 'Vadum – we'll all go our separate ways. I'll call upon you if I need you."

"There is nothing for me in 'Vadum," Rtas shook his head stubbornly, "I have no mate, I have no issue. There's no one for me to go to. I'll stay by your side, brother – and don't try and persuade me otherwise. You may need my help."

Thel sighed, but nodded. He glanced to Rtas.

"Thank you."

"You know my preferences, anyhow," Rtas took out his deactivated energy sword and made a lightning quick swipe at the air, "I'd rather fight than to sit back and do nothing."

"Don't we all, brother," Thel turned fully to face him, "Don't we all."

---

Thel stood by the activated grav lift, and peered down at the ground over a hundred feet below. Rtas was beside him, and the two of them exchanged glances. The _Shadow of Intent _was docked over the 'Zamam military base. Almost all the crew had already left the ship – except for the Huragok, who had orders to remain by their posts unless ordered otherwise – and anyhow, they were more content working than sitting idle.

"Care to go first?" Rtas asked, stepping back.

"I suppose I should, brother," Arbiter replied. He casually stepped into the grav lift – his body fell quickly at first, but slowed to a more gliding pace. As he was carried down, he looked up at the massive ship above him – the further down he went the smaller the grav-lift's opening got – truly giving off the essence of how big the carrier actually was.

His feet touched the ground, and he waited until Rtas came after him before he stepped down from the platform – the purple and blue hues from the grav-lift leaving his vision. He took in the scene ahead of him. The Sangheili from the ship – a good thousand of them, had arranged themselves into an impressing looking order, with an aisle down the center for him to walk towards the large entrance to the military base, with a door over twenty feet high – dark purple in color.

The building itself was even taller, rising high above their heads – with a rounded top. Windows glinted orange. Large letters in Sangheili tongue were scribed across the door – reading "Military Base of 'Zamam State".

There was silence, as for a moment, Thel didn't move. He could feel all eyes on him – his adrenaline was beginning to spike. He was home – his feet were set on Sangheili soil for the first time in years, but he wasn't fully home yet. He had to get to 'Vadam.

Suddenly, the doors to the base opened, and a tall, Sangheili with a fierce looking helmet and dark purple battle armor walked out – followed by two guards – even taller, more muscular Sangheili than he. They were dressed in dark brown battle armor, and each had a large ceremonial staff, with a curved, foot long blade on the end. Even in the dull lighting – the clouds were thick today – the blades shimmered and sparked with the intensity – and probably the lethality of a standard issue energy sword. Thel was impressed by these weapons – they must have been introduced while he had been gone.

He fixed his gaze on the middle Sangheili, whom armor he recognized to be one worn by a Kaidon on special occasions or in time of war. So, this must be the new Kaidon of 'Zamam. Thel met the Kaidon's eyes, which were a dark green – similar to Rtas'. For a moment, he and the Kaidon just looked at each other. 'Zamam was the rival state of 'Vadam, if this Kaidon was expecting him to show some type of honor – he wasn't going to get it. Thel would bow to no one.

"'Thel 'Vadam, is it?" the Kaidon spoke after a while, the voice young but it had a clear gravelly seriousness to it, "So, you're our current Arbiter."

"Yes," 'Thel answered curtly.

"An honorable status to be handed to someone such as you," the Kaidon looked him over, "Everyone knows your story. The Prophets must have seen _some _good in you in order to spare your life like they did, but I suppose they weren't counting on you to turn around and become their murderer."

"They were traitorous fools," Thel replied, not caring for this Kaidon already, "I slaughter traitors without question."

"I suppose you've regained what little honor you had back," the Kaidon tilted his head to the side, "With this heroic deed of joining us with Humanity. A weak alliance, but, they are better than the Jiralhanae... but still," he paused to chuckle, "I never thought one from 'Vadam would become an Arbiter."

`Thel didn't say anything – he clicked his mandibles ever so slightly – beginning to feel agitated.

"Well, welcome home," the Kaidon said finally, sounding particularly unenthused, "Although I don't believe it will be the same home you left."

"Why is that, Kaidon?" Thel asked lowly.

"You honestly think you can be branded with the Mark, and expect everything to remain the same?" the Kaidon raised his brows quickly; "You're smarter than that, 'Vadam."

Then, the Kaidon was done with him – he turned his attentions towards Rtas, greeting him more warmly than he had Thel.

"Rtas 'Vadum, the great Fleet Master we've heard all about," the Kaidon declared.

Thel glanced to Rtas, and found his expression rather unreadable. As far as Thel knew, there was no quarrel between the 'Vadum state and the one of 'Zamam. He and Rtas were both heroes in the eyes of Sanghelios, but, Rtas hadn't the Mark of Shame. Rtas hadn't been branded a heretic. It was understandable. But, there was something Thel didn't like about the Kaidon – he sensed it right from the start, and he particularly didn't like how the Kaidon neglected to make it clear exactly how things had changed.

The Kaidon's praising of Rtas, Thel only half listened to. He could tell by Rtas' uninterested tone that he wanted nothing of the fame surrounding his name.

"Truly, if anyone should be regarded as a hero, it should be the Arbiter," Rtas shimmied his way out of the compliments from the Kaidon, by nobly turning the attention back to Thel. Thel, however, could sense that the Kaidon's attentions didn't want to go back to him.

"You're both heroes," the Kaidon said after a moment, "Do feel free – all of you," he looked around to the crowd of Sangheili warriors, "If you wish, you may stay here and rest for the night – and then disembark back to your families tomorrow morning. However, if it suits you, you may leave now."

The Kaidon's attentions were diverted to Ntho 'Sraom – and quickly Thel turned to face Rtas.

"Let's leave now," he said lowly, "The sooner I am rid of this place, the better."

"I can understand your discomfort, brother," 'Vadum said, "Let's go to 'Vadam?"

"Yes," Thel nodded.

----

Rtas and Thel stepped off the "mini-carrier", as they were nicknamed. They served as the planet's transports – modeled closely after the drop-ships used in the military, except with no weapons. They stopped at terminals – there were usually four or five terminals in a State – and they made complete rounds of all the states of Yermo daily. Of course, there were plenty of them.

They had managed to get one all to themselves – and Rtas, whom the driver recognized immediately, requested that he make no stops at any other Terminals on the way there. The driver had recognized Thel too, muttering a welcome home and some type of praise – intimidated as if he were a God.

"That Sangheili was positive," Rtas said as they walked through the Terminal of 'Vadam.

"That was one," Thel replied.

They left the terminal, and Thel immediately stopped to gaze up at Kolaar mountain – a familiar sight. It rose above the main city of 'Vadam, its very peak shrouded in the red clouds. He could spot parts of the 'Vadam keep – it was still there. Thel felt relieved, but only slightly.

It was growing dark – and the temperature was particularly humid – so most of the citizens of 'Vadam were inside their homes or had travelled to 'Vadam harbour to swim. But, Thel was only lucky enough to get down one street with no disturbances. As he turned the familiar corner, he saw a group of Sangheili – younger ones. They were crowded around a building – muttering things quickly, suddenly they slipped into an alleyway and disappeared into the shadows, not noticing Thel or Rtas.

"Children," Rtas sounded unimpressed, "They're getting more mischievous. When I was a child, I'd be out hunting in the deserts for helioskrills. Is there no pride anymore?"

Thel was cautious as they walked past the alleyway the young Sangheili had gone. There was no trace of them. Suddenly, a smell of blood – Sangheilian blood, reached his nose. And a startled cry from Rtas reached his ears.

"By the Gods!" Rtas exclaimed.

Thel took in the scene – and was immediately appalled by what he saw. Lying crumpled on the street – its unprotected body mangled – was a dead Sangheili male. The eyes were wide and gaping, its jaws slack – limbs twisted in unnatural patterns. But what was the most alarming, was the wound that would've been the death of the Sangheili citizen. Carved deep into his chest, was a symbol Arbiter found too familiar. It was the Mark of Shame. The stench of the blood and the decomposing corpse was almost too much to handle.

"Are you seeing this brother?" Rtas asked, his voice sounding far off.

"Yes," Thel replied, finding it hard to keep his voice controlled, "They killed him... by... carving the Mark of Shame into his chest. Why?"

"Perhaps he was a heretic," Rtas suggested, although he didn't sound convincing, "Maybe the citizens took it into their own hands. The young ones... they..."

"No," Thel shook his head, "They would have been looking at the body. Three young Sangheili cannot overpower an adult."

"They might've caught him off guard," Rtas suggested, "He must've been a criminal, they recognized his face, figured they'd get rewarded. There is no other sane explanation for this kind of slaughter."

"Oh but there is," a low voice came from the shadows, and both Rtas and Thel looked up. Thel, who was already jumpy, whipped out his energy sword. The voice was calm, not threatening. Rtas put his hand on Thel's shoulder.

"Brother..."

"Show yourself!" Thel demanded, yelling in the direction of the voice.

For a moment, there was no movement, but suddenly a figure emerged from another alleyway. They were draped in a black cloak, but even with it on, Rtas and Thel saw this Sangheili was smaller, in both height and build.

The figure came towards them, not threatened – and lifted their head so the hood didn't shroud their face. Thel and Rtas were both surprised. This Sangheili was female.

"Firstly, welcome home, Arbiter, Rtas 'Vadum," the female spoke, her voice still calm. She gave them a little bow.

"You know of us?" Thel was cautious.

"Only fools don't," She replied, and then looked down to the body of the dead Sangheili, "It's truly a sin. That isn't the first."

"What do you mean?" Rtas demanded.

"The State of 'Vadum has been like this since the declaration of your heresy," The female glanced to Arbiter, "And has only gotten worse. That Sangheili is anything but a criminal. He's an innocent civilian, so unfortunate to carry the surname of 'Vadam. Everyone who lives here is a target." She glanced back to Rtas, "You shouldn't be here. You have a perfectly good name. They see you with him and they'll be after you just the same."

"They?" Thel echoed.

"The Rebels," She looked to him, "Made up of idiots who still have faith in the Prophets, faith in the Great Journey. They flocked to 'Vadam state as soon as you received your Mark – and started killing off innocents who shared your name. Anyone. Usually they do it the same as that," she gestured down to the body, "But as of late, since your break from the Covenant and the murder of Truth – it's gotten worse. They set buildings afire, torture us, take the children from their parents and drown them in the harbour. No one is safe here – I'm only risking my neck to tell you. You should leave. 'Vadam state is as good as dead."

"Who are you?" Thel demanded, shocked by the news she just spouted off to him, "How can I believe you."

"My name is Ikre Jyanam, Kaidon of the Jyanam state." She replied, "That should be enough."

"A female Kaidon?" Rtas seemed amazed.

"Yes, is it that surprising?" Ikre shot him a look, "Female Sangheili can do better than just be good to please their mates and give them children. Females like those, who humbly submit themselves to that life, are pitiful." She turned to face Arbiter, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Thel asked.

"Rumors have it that your wives and children have been put in the dungeons of the keep," Ikre said softly, "The rebels originally planned to just execute them, but they decided to make them suffer instead."

Thel felt his stomach flip. He tried to say something, but he couldn't.

"The keep is under siege?" Rtas asked. Thel continued to stare at the ground, at the dead body of the Sangheili at his feet.

"Yes," Ikre nodded, "Rebels have a hold of it now."

"What of the elders?" Thel demanded softly.

"Put them in the dungeon," Ikre said, "Anyone who was in the keep at the time of their attack was put there without question. They view them all as heretics."

"What they're doing is heresy!" Thel exploded, erupting into a feverish pace, stomping back and forth, "Have they no mercy? No understanding? Females, and _children_, _my _children – put in the dungeons!? I will slaughter them, the rebels, I will slaughter them all. I will rip their skulls from their bodies and leave them on a pike for the vermin to eat!"

"Brother..." Rtas said lowly.

"No, you cannot understand!" Thel whipped around to face him, jabbing his long finger into his own chest, "They've got _my _family, _my _lineage held in their own dungeons! They're innocent."

"Not in the eyes of the rebels," Ikre told him softly. Suddenly, she grew tense, and heard footsteps coming. Quickly, she beckoned for Rtas and Thel to follow – and they did, although Thel did almost reluctantly. He dared those coming to be rebels. He could hardly believe what was going on. He thought there would be some turmoil in the states, but not like this. Not this insanity. He closely followed Ikre down the dark alleyway – as she turned a corner and came to a door requiring a combination. She punched it in almost impatiently with slender fingers – and the door hissed open.

"Get in," she said, beckoning Thel and Rtas ahead of her. She paused before she closed the door, checking the alleyway for anyone. When it was clear, she ducked back in and the doors shut behind her. The room was relatively small – with the same hues as most of the Sangheili structures – purples and pinks and maroons. There were two chairs in the room, that looked to be once-hovering chairs from control rooms of ships. A small military supply box turned on its side served as a table. Over in the corner, there was a primitive fire burning. The distinct smell of the Hysam leaf filled the room – she must have gathered the wood from the base of Kolaar mountain. The plant grew plentiful there. The smell brought back memories, but it wasn't enough to calm Thel's anger.

Ikre looked at the two males for a while before speaking.

"You see, it's not safe you here, either of you," she said, seeming impatient, "You should just leave before they know you're here."

"I am not a coward," Thel spat, clicking his mandibles together in irritation.

"It would not be an act of cowardice, Arbiter," Ikre said, "It would prove your intelligence. 'Vadam state is gone to hell, long ago. There is no hope for it."

"There always is light at the end of the tunnel," Thel quoted Rtas instantly, "I will fight. I will win back my keep, I will rescue those in the dungeons – and mark my words, I will _destroy _those heretic rebels. If they show no mercy, well, neither will I."

"What do you plan to do?" Ikre questioned, sitting down in one of the chairs rigidly, "What is there to do?"

"Organize an army," Thel almost snarled. His anger was so great at the moment – he was seeing red, "There were over a thousand Sangheili troops that got off _the Shadow of Intent_ in 'Zamam. They all fought with me _against _the Jiralhanae, against the Unggoy, against the wretched Kig-Yar. They are on my side. The rebels are either stupidly daring or foolishly ignorant. I am the Arbiter of Sanghelios. It does not please me that one war has ended and that another one is brewing – but if I have to go to war with these bastards for the sake of my state – I will go to war. This will be the worst, by far they've ever seen. I will unleash the power of hell upon them in the form of my energy sword. I will slice through them, I will spill their blood, I will make a point to not just those of 'Vadam, not just those of 'Zamam, and not just those of Yermo. By the time this is over, every citizen of Sanghelios will know I how fierce I can be. Before we can see true peace, we shall see war. And by the Gods, there will be war."

**A/N: **First chapter done. So... what do you think – I originally had just the major plot plan for this – but like Love of a Spartan, ideas came to me as I progressed. I hope you enjoyed it. – AB.


End file.
